staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Najlepsze lata - odc. 6 (Best Years, ep. 6, Girl Interupted); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:45 Ziarno; magazyn 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Pluto bierze kąpiel, odc. 47 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Niezbyt szybka obsługa, odc. 16 (No so fast food); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - Wizyta ciotki Dolly, odc. 18 (Good Golly, Miss Molly); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:40 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 2 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie; felieton 10:45 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 4 Sanki na lodzie; felieton 11:05 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonia Otwarcia Igrzysk 13:55 Grease (Grease); musical kraj prod.USA (1978) 15:50 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 2/7 - Łelkam Kowalski - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy 16:20 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 3/7 - Przekręt cz.1 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 4, Wszystko w rodzinie (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 18:20 Za kulisami Jedynki 18:35 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny K 95 ( studio ) 18:45 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny K 95 - (również w TVP HD) 20:55 Wiadomości 21:15 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:40 Męska rzecz... - Firma - CIA - odc. 2 (Company, the) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 23:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 23:45 Stan wyjątkowy - odc. 5 (State Within, The, ep. 5); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:45 Stan wyjątkowy - odc. 6 (State Within, The, ep. 6); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio 01:55 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 02:35 Vancouver 2010 - studio 02:45 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 03:25 Vancouver 2010 - studio 03:30 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 04:10 Vancouver 2010 - studio 04:20 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 04:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio 05:05 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 05:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:15 Spróbujmy razem - Amerykanka w Warszawie; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 6 Powrót; serial przygodowy TVP 07:20 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Dni" (Philip Larkin) 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 721; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 385 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 386 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Czarna Strzała - odc 4/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 10:40 Kocham Cię Polsko - (23); zabawa quizowa 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Gdzieś w czasie (Somewhere in Time); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1710 - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1086 Dylemat Magdaleny; telenowela TVP 15:05 Bez baterii nie działa (Batteries Not Included); komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę 17:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Teatr w Opolu 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 19:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (10); zabawa quizowa 20:00 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:50 Vancouver 2010 - studio 21:00 Vancouver 2010 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd mężczyzn - (również w TVP HD) 21:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio 21:55 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - sprint kobiet - (również w TVP HD) 23:15 Vancouver 2010 - studio 23:35 Panorama 24:00 Sport Telegram 00:05 Pogoda 00:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Chaos (Les Chaos ex Tempetes); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2001) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:14 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:11 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 Gdzie na weekend? 08:00 M-2 on i ona 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:37 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Bez barier 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Infonuta; STEREO 09:19 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 10:01 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:50 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 W kręgu wiary 17:15 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Flesz 17:35 Fakty - wydanie główne 17:50 Pogoda 17:51 Nie przegap! 18:00 Transmisja sportowa 18:45 Kroniki olimpijskie 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Kronika Olimpijska 22:22 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:17 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:11 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 5; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:46 Z zawodu mistrz świata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 02:21 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:48 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:23 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:09 Info Kultura; STEREO 04:34 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:24 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:54 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:18 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia 7:50 Ja tak, a oni nie 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci 11:15 Miodowe lata 12:10 Miodowe lata 12:55 Światowe rekordy Guinessa 13:55 90210 14:55 Dom nie do poznania 15:50 Chirudzy 16:50 Chirudzy 17:50 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13 posterunek 20:00 I kto tu mówi? 22:05 Gala Siatkarskie Plusy 23:05 Wieczór w Brooklynie 1:15 Zagadkowa Noc 3:10 Tajemnice losu 4:55 TV market TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Multikino 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 alleZIMA! 11:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12:05 Na Wspólnej 12:32 Na Wspólnej 12:58 Na Wspólnej 13:24 Na Wspólnej 13:50 39 i pół 14:50 Wiedźmy 16:40 Majka 17:08 Majka 17:36 Majka 18:04 Majka 18:32 Majka 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania 20:30 Niania 21:00 K-Pax 23:35 Porywacze ciał 1:15 Uwaga! 1:35 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:55 Nic straconego TV 4 5:40 AlleGra 6:05 Kinomaniak 6:35 Być jak ona 7:05 Jazda figurowa 8:05 Eureko, ja to wiem 9:10 Komedia romantyczna 11:00 Galileo 12:00 Mała czarna 13:00 AlleGra 13:30 Kinomaniak 14:00 VIP 14:30 Mecz gwiazd PlusLigi 17:00 Eureko, ja to wiem 18:00 Głodni mordercy 19:00 Galileo 20:00 Flashdance 22:00 Spadkobiercy 23:00 Dziewczyny za kratkami 0:45 Teoria chaosu 2:55 Usher - Evolution 8701 3:55 Drogówka 4:20 TV market 4:35 Chick Corea - Live at Montreux TVN 7 5:40 Misja Martyna - extra 6:10 Chwila prawdy 7:10 Telezakupy 9:15 Duża przerwa 9:45 Duża przerwa 10:15 Podniebna fantazja 12:15 Frasier 12:45 Frasier 13:15 Frasier 13:45 Frasier 14:15 Frasier 14:15 Frasier 14:45 Mały romans 16:55 Przyjaciele 17:25 Przyjaciele 17:25 Przyjaciele 18:25 Przyjaciele 18:55 Przyjaciele 19:25 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 21:40 Urwanie głowy 23:35 Mad Max pod Kopułą Gromu 1:35 Inwazja porywaczy jaj 2:05 Arkana magii TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1435; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1437; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Wstęp Wolny! (4) - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Tam, gdzie spadają gwiazdy - odc. 5 - Strzelec (Gde padaji gvezdy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Erywań (47); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (83) cz. II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzika Polska - W krainie jaskiń i wąwozów.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1075* Sklepowe pomiary; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 392 Sztuka rozumienia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Studio Polonia - "Amerykanin w PRL - u" (P. Morawski + R. Kaczyński + G. Mazur); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Muzyka dla Kazia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Siostry - odc. 4/13 - Muzyka i gwiazdy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Amerykanin w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 707; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 7/33 Zaloty (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Justyna Kowalczyk - wewnętrzna presja; felieton; STEREO 20:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wiadomości; STEREO 21:15 Sport; STEREO 21:25 Pogoda; STEREO 21:35 Popioły cz. II; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Bogusław Kierc, Piotr Wysocki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pola Raksa, Władysław Hańcza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Wstęp Wolny! (4) - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (83) cz. II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 707; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 7/33 Zaloty (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1075* Sklepowe pomiary; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Siostry - odc. 4/13 - Muzyka i gwiazdy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Popioły cz. II; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Bogusław Kierc, Piotr Wysocki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pola Raksa, Władysław Hańcza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Puls 6:00 Obieżyświat 7:00 Pracujące zwierzaki 7:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Karnelowy obóz 10:00 Karnelowy obóz 10:30 Był sobie człowiek 11:00 Byli sobie wynalazcy 11:30 Pierwsza miłość Booky 13:30 Ból za kulisami sławy 14:00 Domy nie do sprzedania 14:30 Gotuj jak mistrz 15:00 Test na supermanę 16:00 Debbie zmienia wnętrza 17:00 Bajki animowane 17:30 Odjazdowe zoo 17:45 Odjazdowe zoo 18:00 Niezły numer! 18:30 PopCorn TV 19:00 Ktoś tu zwariował! 19:30 Od zera do bohatera 20:00 Prawo rodziny: W kręgu podejrzeń 22:00 Zero tolerancji 0:00 Taki jest świat 0:30 Programy powtórkowe Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:35 Pierwsza miłość 7:10 Pierwsza miłość 7:50 Pierwsza miłość 8:25 Pierwsza miłość 9:05 Pierwsza miłość 9:45 Tylko miłość 10:35 Tylko miłość 11:30 Tylko miłość 12:30 Tylko miłość 13:25 Tylko miłość 14:20 Graczykowie 14:50 Graczykowie 15:20 Graczykowie 15:55 Graczykowie 16:25 Graczykowie 16:55 Liga mistrzów śmiechu 17:35 Oblicza Ameryki 18:10 Ewa gotuje 18:40 Strefa tajemnic 19:10 Taaaka ryba 19:35 Taaaka ryba 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Skorumpowani 21:40 Synowie 22:05 Mamuśki 22:35 Mamuśki 23:00 Mamuśki 23:30 Agentki 0:25 Agentki 1:15 Oblicza Ameryki 1:45 Tylko miłość 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Tylko miłość 3:50 Tylko miłość 4:35 Tylko miłość 5:15 Debata Cartoon Network 6:00 Skunk Fu 6:25 Tom i Jerry 6:35 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 7:00 Ben 10 7:25 Plan totalnej porażki 7:50 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 8:15 Ben 10: Obca potęga 8:40 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:05 Nowy Scooby Doo - Duch Czerwonego Barona 9:55 Robotboy 10:20 Kacper: szkoła postrachu 10:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 11:10 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 11:35 Ben 10: Obca potęga 12:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 12:15 Robotboy 12:40 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 13:05 Plan totalnej porażki 13:30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! 13:55 Przygody Sary Jane 14:50 Robotboy 15:10 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu 16:00 Johnny Test 16:50 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 17:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! 17:40 Szkolna Agencja Wywiadowcza 18:10 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: Więźniowie wyobraźni 19:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 19:25 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:50 Tajemniczy Sobotowie 20:15 Młodzi tytani 20:40 Jam łasica 21:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy 21:25 Ben 10 21:50 Chop Socky Chooks: kung fu kurczaki 22:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 22:40 Krowa i kurczak 23:05 Jam łasica 23:30 Atomówki 23:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 0:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 0:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 1:10 Krowa i kurczak 1:35 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 2:00 Zło w potrawce 2:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 2:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy 3:00 Atomówki 3:35 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy 4:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 5:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 5:40 Atomówki TVP Sport 08:00 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje K 95; STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonia Otwarcia Igrzysk; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Singapur - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje K 95; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - Rhein - Neckar Loewen; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Ze sportowego archiwum - Adam Małysz - filozofia sukcesu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny K 95; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Vancouver 2010 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwy szybkie - 5 km mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 23:40 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny K 95; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - sprint kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Kanada - Słowacja; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Vancouver 2010 - Narty dowolne - muldy: Finał kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 05:45 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonia dekoracji; STEREO, 16:9 06:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:55 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ranczo - odc. 46 - Dzieci śmieci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Vancouver 2010 - BLOK POWTÓRKOWY - VANCOUVER 2010 (ceremonia otwarcia; skoki narciraskie - kwalifikacje) - powtórka z piątku 12.02 - 240' 13:35 Krótka histeria czasu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Każde dotknięcie zostawia ślad. Alina Szapocznikow; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Dzieci Morza i Wiatru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Siostry - odc. 4/13 - Muzyka i gwiazdy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Tancerze - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny K 95 (studio); STEREO 18:45 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny K 95 ; STEREO 20:50 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 21:00 Vancouver 2010 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd mężczyzn; STEREO 21:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 21:55 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - sprint kobiet; STEREO 23:30 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Pitbull - odc. 11; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Duże zwierzę; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Anna Dymna, Dominika Bednarczyk, Błażej Wójcik, Andrzej Franczyk, Feliks Szajnert, Zbigniew Kaleta, Andrzej Kozak, Radosław Krzyżowski, Stanisław Banaś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 01:55 Vancouver 2010 ; STEREO 02:35 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 02:45 Vancouver 2010 ; STEREO 03:25 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 03:30 Vancouver 2010 ; STEREO 04:10 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 04:20 Vancouver 2010 ; STEREO 04:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 05:05 Vancouver 2010 ; STEREO 05:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn - mecz: MKS Piotrkowianin Piotrków Trybunalski - KS Vive Targi Kielce 9:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - 1. mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 11:00 Boks - sport 13:00 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Wschód - Zachód 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 14:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Północ - Południe 16:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 17:00 Biało-czerwone mundiale - mecz z 1974 roku: Polska - Argentyna 17:30 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet - mecz: Ruch Chorzów - Start Elbląg 19:30 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Newark - odc. 2, waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Jason Estrada - podsumowanie 20:10 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Siatkówka - Siatkarskie plusy 2010 - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Newark - odc. 1, waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Jason Estrada - podsumowanie 23:40 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Newark - odc. 2, waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Jason Estrada - podsumowanie 0:10 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 6:00 Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni normalnej 6:30 Poranek olimpijski - program informacyjny 6:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie - trening przed zjazdem mężczyzn 7:10 Poranek olimpijski - program informacyjny 7:20 Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni normalnej 8:20 Poranek olimpijski - program informacyjny 8:25 Ceremonia otwarcia - program sportowy 11:00 Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni normalnej 12:00 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Ceremonia otwarcia - program sportowy 15:00 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - trening przed zjazdem mężczyzn 16:30 Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni normalnej 17:30 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 17:45 Skoki narciarskie - trening na skoczni normalnej 18:15 Olimpijskie odliczanie - program informacyjny 18:30 Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny na skoczni normalnej 20:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd mężczyzn 22:00 Biatlon - bieg sprinterski kobiet 23:15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - wyścig na 5000 metrów mężczyzn 23:30 Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny na skoczni normalnej 1:00 Biatlon - bieg sprinterski kobiet 2:00 Short track - dyscyplina sportowa, wyścig na 1500 metrów mężczyzn 4:30 Narciarstwo dowolne - jazda po muldach Canal + Sport 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Asseco Prokom Gdynia 9:00 Strefy Euro - magazyn sportowy 9:40 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Arsenal Londyn - FC Liverpool 11:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA - All-Star Weekend - mecz debiutantów 14:55 Rugby - Puchar Sześciu Narodów - mecz: Walia - Szkocja 17:00 Piłka nożna - Liga włoska - mecz: AC Milan - Udinese Calcio 18:55 Piłka nożna - Liga francuska - mecz: AS Monaco - Olympique Marsylia 21:00 Piłka nożna - Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 21:55 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Villarreal CF - Athletic Bilbao 0:00 Czempioni w Plusie - Sławomir Szmal 0:55 Strefy Euro - magazyn sportowy 1:30 1 na 1 - Maciej Rybus 1:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA All-Star Weekend - konkursy: wsadów, rzutów za 3 punkty i na najwszechstronniejszego rozgrywającego 4:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica - mecz: Lech Poznań - Piast Gliwice Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2010 roku